Hermione se reconstruit après la guerre
by Raphaella Radenne
Summary: Hermione repart à Poudlard pour sa huitième année. Après une descente en enfer. Elle va se reconstruire. Mais grâce à qui? Comment?
1. Quelques informations importantes

Quelques précisions importantes pour comprendre le texte:

Je ne suis pas la personne qui l'écrit.

Je suis que la traductrice (désolé pour les fautes).

Il y a pour le moment 54 chapitres.

Remus Lupin est vivant

Sirius Black est vivant

Fred Weasley est vivant

Severus Rogue est vivant

Pour comprendre mieux le texte. Il faut arriver vers le neuvième chapitre.

Merci,


	2. Résumé

Résumé:

Hermione au lendemain de la guerre, se rend en Australie pour rendre les souvenirs à ses parents. Mais voilà, quelques jours après, la jeune sorcière commence une longue chute en enfer. Jusqu'au moment où elle part pour sa huitièmes années à Poudlard et d'une bande de serpentards rentrent dans sa vie: ( Marcus, Adrian, Blaise, Théodore, Draco, Pansy et Daphné). Elle peut aussi compter sur ses véritables amis (Louna, Neville et bien sûr Harry).


	3. Chapitre 1

La découverte, de la trahison:

De Ronald Weasley

Hermione, une heure avant la réunion des huitièmes années, sort de la bibliothèque. Longe, le couloir du troisièmes étages. En passant, devant une salle. Elle sert généralement, pour le cours, de défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune fille entend des voix. La jeune sorcière reconnaît, celle de son petit ami, Ronald Weasley. La seconde est de Lavande Brown. Ce couple fait l'amour, tout en discutant:

Mon dieu, Lav. Je te veux. Je veux cette chatte si serrer. Si, tu savais le nombreux de fois. Qu'Hermione refuse. Elle veut le mariage avant. Je veux sa virginité pour que ma magie soit beaucoup plus puissante. Elle aura mes enfants. Fera ce que je lui ordonnerai. Je ferais ce qui faux pour la voir avec peu voir plus du tout de magie.

Et moi?

Tu seras à moi. Nous aurions un appartement à Paris. Tu aimerais que je te baise là-bas?

Je veux Ron-Ron.

Veux-tu me donner des enfants?

Oui et Hermione s'en occupera.

Elle est tellement amoureuse. Qu'elle me fais confiance et imagine pas que je la trompe depuis le premier jour.

Tu l'aimes! Rigole Lavande.

Elle est juste une sang de bourbe. Elle doit faire ce que je lui ordonne.

Veux-tu continuer à lui donner de cette potion?

Merde...J'aime ta chatte...Oui, je veux continuer. Elle sera tellement amoureuse. Que je pourrai faire ce que je veux d'elle.

Sa sera marrant de voir, la grande Hermione, en esclave. Fait le vite.

Hermione se sent mal. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Ronald, il y a quelques choses de malsain. Mais jamais elle pense, à la tromperie. Elle est furieuse et sa magie veut exploser.

La jeune sorcière sent, une main qui se pose sur ses yeux. Elle se laisse guider et entraîner, dans une salle de cours un peu plus loin. La personne retire sa main. Pour entourer son bras autour de sa taille. Pour l'assoir, ensuite.

Hermione ouvre, les yeux doucement. Puis regarde, autour d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle voit : Marcus plainte, Adrian Pucey, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy. En se retournant, pour voir sur qui, elle est. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Severus Rogue. Ou plutôt Severus Rogue-Prince. Avec la fin de la guerre, il lave son nom. Ensuite, récupère le nom de sa mère. Ce qui veut dire la part de son héritage.

Ils sont entrain de parler entre eux. Au début, Hermione ne fait pas attention. Mais au bout d'un moment écoute.

Je veux le tuer.

Tu ne peux Marcus. Même-ci c'est une bonne idée.

Merde! Tu as écouté professeur?

Nous l'avons tous écouté. Mais on peut rien faire. Aussi-non, il serait déjà mort.

Blaise ne l'encourage pas.

Professeur on fait quoi? Dit Adrian.

Je veux bien l'emmener dans la forêt interdite et un avatar. Boom! Il meurt. On l'enterre ni vu ni connu. Propose Draco.

Comment une personne ami avec une autre peut faire autant de mal. Pense même cela. Se n'est pas normal. Merde! C'est son ami quand même, répondît Adrian.

Monsieur Weasley est tout sauf intelligent.

Sur cela, la montre du professeur de potion sonne. Severus Rogue-Prince l'éteint. Il se retourne vers Hermione et lui dit, qu'il faut prendre le chemin de la grande salle. Adrian lui tend la main pour la lever. Il lui demande ensuite s'il peut lui lancer un sort pour rafraîchir le visage à cause des larmes. La sorcière le remercie.

Nous devons y aller. Si nous sommes pas à l'heure. La directrice va envoyer, la cavalerie. Dit Draco en ouvrant la porte.

Pendant que tout le monde sort de la pièce. Marcus attrape la main d'Hermione pour stopper son avancé. Pour pouvoir lui dire:

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisse plus personne te faire du mal.


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Dans la grande salle

Ce petit groupe entre ensemble dans la grande salle. Hermione s'assoit entre Neville et Harry. Ron la fixe mais ne dit rien en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lance. La directrice se lève et salue tous les élèves. En ne sachant pas pourquoi? Ensuite, elle explique que c'est pour les remercier de leur retour. Cela signifie que tous veulent avoir une vie, à peu prés normal, qu'importe le camps, pendant la guerre.

Hermione sous les yeux des étudiants, professeurs et McGonagall, se lève, avance et devant la directrice pose sa main au niveau de son coeur et se penche en avant. Ce geste signifie beaucoup pour les sangs purs. Ceux qui sont aux tables là rejoints et reproduisent.

La directrice sourit et a les larmes aux yeux. Pendant qu'ils reprennent leurs places. Madame McGonagall prend la parole:

"Aujourd'hui, un nouveau monde s'ouvre à nous avec la fin de la guerre. Cela commence ici avec quelque changement. Je veux les maisons unis. Pour y arriver, vos cours sont ensemble. Vous partagez une même aile. Vous avez une chambre seul.

Maintenant, je veux vous faire part des changement dans le règlement de l'école.

Premièrement chaque élève peux sortir de l'école, quand il le souhaite. Plus besoin de demander, l'accord.

Deuxièmement plus de couvre feu. Ce qui veut dire accès au château. Quand vous le souhaite.

Si tout ce passe bien avec ces deux règles. Je peux envisager, pour les septièmes années. Tout dépend de vous.

Je veux que vous Sacher aussi qu'en dehors de la répartition, la remise de la coupe des maison et du banquet de fin d'année. Vous pouvez vous assoir à une autre table.

Maintenant place à la répartition. "

La directrice s'assoit pendant. Les première année passent sous le chapeau. A la fin, McGonagall tape dans ses mains et les tables se remplissent. Ron dit:

"C'est des conneries personne ne veut aller s'assoir avec les serpents. "

"Tu te tais. Les autres ne pensent pas tous comme toi."

Hermione se lève et se dirige vers la table des serpentards. S'assoit entre Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy. Pendant qu'elle se sert, Harry la rejoins. Il ne peux pas supporter les remarque de son ami. Il sait que "sa petite soeur sait ce qu'elle fait. Il se trouve assis entre Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Ron attrape le bras de Neville. Après qu'il soit lever pour les rejoindre. Il lui dit:

"Tu me lâches maintenant Weasley."

Neville veut depuis longtemps aller à la table et aujourd'hui c'est possible. Il se trouve assit entre Daphné et Pansy.

Ils se servent tranquillement. Quand Ron arrive et demande à Hermione si elle le prend pour un con. Aussi qu'elle doit s'assoir à la table de Griffondor. Et la jeune sorcière doit aussi arrêter de lui faite honte. Neville lui dit:

"Dégage Ron. Tu veux qu'elle te jette un sort?"

"Dégage tu es mon ami. Mais je n'aime pas que tu parles à ma petite soeur comme-ci elle t'appartient"

Daphné et Pansy si mettent aussi. Draco qui voit bien qu'Hermione ne va pas bien. Blaise lui murmure des paroles calme. Marcus et Théodore lui tient chacun une main. Adrien pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière. elle ne veut pas que sa magie, qui est instable depuis la guerre, explose.

Un moment plus tard, la jeune sorcière remercie les cinq serpentards. En regardant ses amis, elle se demande ce qui se envoyant les deux couples ( Harry et Pansy \ Neville et Daphné). Draco lui demande:

"Tu veux faire quoi à propos de Weasley?"

"Je ne sais pas pour le moment. "

"Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. "

Je sais Marcus. Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Je vais trouver. "

Hermione reprend sa place. Elle et les cinq garçons finissent de manger tranquillement.


	5. Pas un chapitre

Pas un chapitre:

Emma05032000, je voudrais te remercier pour tes commentaires et merci de suivre la traduction. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas à quelles fréquences, je ferais les traduction.

Lola, ce texte est en anglais. Mais ne se trouve pas sur ce site.


	6. Chapitre 3

Ce chapitre est vraiment petit.

Chapitre 3:

Première soirée:

Après le repas, la directrice et le professeur de potion accompagnent, les huitièmes années dans leur nouvelle aile. Pendant le trajet à travers les couloirs. Hermione se demande pourquoi le comportement des cinq serpentards envers elle ne la dérange pas.

Ron essai de s'approcher d'Hermione. Mais au moment ou il veut attraper sa main. Il préfère se retirer avant de se prendre un sort. Celui-ci se demande pourquoi elle est aussi en colère? Il se dit même qu'il doit mettre son plan à exécution plutôt que prévu.

Harry et Pansy ainsi que Neville et Daphné sont dans leurs petits mondes. La jeune sorcière est heureuse pour eux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne voit pas Théodore et Blaise se mettre à ces côtés et lui attrapent ses mains avant de reprendre leur conversation avec Draco. Hermione se demande ou se trouve Marcus?

Devant un grand tableau qui représente un couple entrain de marcher le long de la plage. Le mot de passe est "unité". Dans cette salle commune, il y a trois canapés en angles et plusieurs fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque, les couleurs sont neutre. La jeune sorcière écoute la directrice qui explique que la porte près des escaliers permet de savoir ou se situe leur chambre. Il a trois étages avec onze chambres. Ensuite cela sert à rejoindre la salle commune de leur maison. Sur ces paroles elle sorti.

Le professeur de potion attend un moment avant de dire:

"Chaque professionnels sont là, pour vous écouter. Alors venez nous voir si vous en avez besoin."

Quand il s'en va. Hermione fait le tour de la salle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Marcus arrive en face et lui dit, que si elle continue. C'est lui qui va la mordre. Elle rougit. Puis se dirige vers la porte et sans dit mentalement la formule sans baguette. C'est au dernier étages, la chambre numéro dix.

Lavande Brown commence à se moquer d'elle, avec Palma Patil. Louna leur dit:

"Tu peux te moquer d'elle. Mais tu meurt d'envie de lui ressembler. Sa n'arrive pas. Tu es trop mauvaise pour cela."

"Ferme là loufoque."

"Tu ne lui pas comme ça", lui dit Neville.

"Elle s'appelle Louna", continue Daphné.

Après ce petit accident Hermione monte dans sa chambre. Elle a besoin de calme. Pour réfléchir à propos de Ron et des serpentards.

Harry, Daphné, Pansy, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Adrian et Louna sont au troisièmes étages. Ron et Lavande sont au premier étage.


	7. Chapitre 4

Je pense pouvoir traduire encore quelques chapitres, ce week-end.

Chapitre 4:

Premier matin de cour:

Il était quatre heures du matin, quand Hermione se réveille par les aboiement de Jasper, son familier ( c'est un loup canadien) rencontrer en Chine. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne s'étonne pas de se trouver par terre. Sa lui arrive souvent depuis la fin de la guerre avec les cauchemars. Elle se lève comme à son habitude et se prépare pour aller courir cinq kilomètres. Elle le fait tous les jours.

Il est à peine cinq ans du matin. La jeune sorcière vient de finir son échauffement. Quand elle croise Harry qui se balade avec son familier Noelle, ( c'est un chien à trois tête), Hagrid lui a offert.

Harry en la voyant lui demande ce qui se passe? Elle lui répond, qu'elle a des cauchemars depuis la guerre. Puis il lui demande ensuite ce qui se passe entre Ron et elle? La jeune sorcière lui dit: "Il me trompe. "

"Je vais le tuer."

"Non, je m'en occupe seule. Je vais te donner le souvenir."

"Pourquoi veux-tu me le donner?"

"Tu as toujours tenu avec Ron. Qu'importe les raisons et comme tu es mon frère. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Putain, je suis un vrai connard. Pour que tu veux me le donner. Je suis de ton côté. Tu es ma petite soeur."

"Merci grand frère. Tu veux courir avec moi?"

Quoi? Je suis un survivant de la guerre et d'un psychopathe. Toi, tu veux me finir?"

Puis Harry et Hermione courent trois kilomètres avant de repartir dans la nouvelle aile. Quelques mètre avant le tableau, la jeune sorcière commence à rire. Car elle soutien son ami.

Tellement morte de rire quand passant l'entrée, elle tombe en entrainant Harry dans sa chute. Trois des cinq serpentards présent dans la salle se demandent ce qui se passe?

Marcus aide Harry à se lever. Adrian fait de même avec Hermione. Qui est en passant toujours morte de rire. Il la sert dans ses bras. Théodore dit:

"Sa va?"

"Elle essai de me tuer. En me faisant courir cinq kilomètres."

"Petite nature va. Trois kilomètres ne fait pas de mal."

"C'est ce que je dis. Elle veut me tuer "

Ce petit groupe se mit à rire. Puis Harry demande ou se trouve Jasper et Noelle? Au même moment le passage s'ouvrent sur les deux familiers. Marcus, Théodore et Adrian se regardent en ne sachant quoi faire. Ensuite Harry monte dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour les cours.

Hermione le regarde monter, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Marcus se lève approche son visage du siens et lui murmure: "Je vais la mordre moi même." Elle le fixe. Pendant qu'il lui mordille la lèvre.

Marcus recule sa tête pour voir la réaction de la jeune sorcière. Après d'être rassurer, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et demande vite l'entrée. Qu'elle lui accorde. Pendant que leurs langues jouent. Théodore se rapproche et l'embrasse le cou côté gauche. Pendant qu'Adrian fait la même chose du côté droit, tout en la tenant par la taille.

Ensuite, Hermione leur dit, qu'elle monte prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller en cour. Les garçons se proposent de lui frotter le dos. Leur dit non.

La jeune sorcière ne connait rien aux garçons. Elle ne fait pas attention à eux. Personne ne la regarde avant hier. Hermione se dit que si les trois serpentards, en bas, sont sérieux alors sa vie va être de nouveau chambouler. Ne sais pas quoi penser de Blaise et Draco.


	8. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5:

Premier jour de cours

Et règlement de compte avec Ronald

Hermione après sa douche et s'être habiller se rend dans la grande salle. Elle y rejoins Daphné et Pansy, pour le petit déjeuner. La petite amie de Neville la prévient que son amie n'est pas du matin, tant qu'elle n'a pas sa dose de café. Les garçons viennent les rejoindre peut de temps après. Draco s'assoit à coter de la jeune sorcière. Les quatre autres à la droite de Malefoy.

Draco l'étonne en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Puis le courrier arrive, elle reçu, une lettre de Severus Rogue qui souhaite la voir. Pourquoi se pose ses amis. Pour elle la seule raison qui lui vient en tête c'est pour parler de Ron.

La matinée se passe assez bien. En cours, ce petit groupe s'agrandit avec Luna, Sean, Dean et Grégory. Ils s'assoient tous ensemble. Ronald reste seul. Il ne supporte pas de voir Harry et Hermione avec les serpents. Il sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose vite. Il ne peut pas perdre les efforts, qu'il fait pour la réalisation de son plan.

En métamorphose ils apprennent à devenir des animagus. En potion, le cours dure peux de temps, il donne les livres pour les recherche et les devoirs. Au moment ou ils partent vers leur salle commune. Hermione qui parle avec Théo à se moment-là. Elle pousse un cri strident. Quand la jeune sorcière sentit que l'on la tire brutalement en arrière.

Hermione s'énerve à cause de cette brutalité et lui dit de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il lui dit:

"Je veux te parler. "

"Tu peux venir et me demander de discuter avec toi?"

"Se sont des mangemorts. Tu crois qu'ils veulent quoi de toi, la sang de bourbe? Ils veulent te baiser. Quand cela sera fait ils te laisseront. Alors tu vas m'obéir."

"Maintenant tu vas m'écouter dans deux heures nous allons parler, rendez-vous devant le grand chêne."

"Monsieur Weasley pour avoir utiliser une remarque interdite, je vous donne un investissement", répond le professeur de potion.

Hermione va rejoindre son grand frère. Pendant que Théodore parle de la jeune sorcière avec son professeur. Car il se trouve inquiet pour elle. Celui-ci lui dit d'être présent pendant la confrontation. Le professeur sourit en disant cela, il croit qu'avec les livres elle peut avoir trouver une solution unique qui vaux le détour.

Théodore arrive au moment ou sa sorcière utilise le sort pour copier un souvenir. Ensuite envois une lettre et demande la nouvelle chouette d'Harry. Tous lui demande à qui elle vient d'écrire? La jeune sorcière répond simplement que tout va être révéler au moment venue. Draco dit qu'il veut lui mettre un coup. Hermione lui demande s'il sait se battre? Il répond non. Mais peux lui demander des conseils. Ce souvenir les font tous sourire.

Deux heures plus tard Hermione se dirige vers le chêne et se remémore son plan. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas. C'est que tous les cinq serpentards, Neville et Harry, la surveillent de loin.

Ron est déjà présent. Il lui tend une bouteille d'eau. En lui disant qui faisait trop chaud et il a peur qu'elle est soif. La jeune sorcière prit la parole'

"Ron je sais que tu me trompe."

"Tu t'imagines des choses qui sont fausses. Je t'aime."

"Je t'ai vu hier avec Lavande. "

"Tu dis des bêtises je ne la vois plus depuis des mois."

Hermione ouvre sa bouteille. Au moment ou elle va la boire. Elle sen, l'odeur du parfum et le dentifrice de Ron. Tout de suite, comprit et la vide sur la tête du sorcier. En lui disant:

"Tu es vraiment con. Tu crois vraiment que je suis idiote?"

Ronald Weasley ne dit rien avant de reprendre dans son sac une nouvelle bouteille et répond:

"Tu vas être une bonne sang de bourbe et tu vas boire cette bouteille. Je te promets de bien de traitée si tu obéis à mes ordres. En commençant, par me donner ta virginité. Je veux plus de pouvoir. Je veux pouvoir te baiser quand et ou je veux. Sois une bonne petite pute de sang de bourbe."

Les garçons qui se cachent plus loin sortent de l'ombre. Mais les deux sorciers ne font pas attention à eux. Hermione s'occupe de mettre un coup dans le service trois pièces de Ron. Qui est par terre après avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

Hermione qui ne voit pas encore ses amis dit:

"Moi, Hermione Granger sorcière de première génération de ma maison. Je fais appel à la magie et au rite, de ma maison pour punir les personnes qui mettent en cause mon sang et mon bien être."

"La maison Pucey reconnait, la maison Granger."

"La maison Zabini reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La maison Nott reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Potter reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Malefoy reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Flint reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Londubat reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Lupin reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Black reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La maison Price reconnait, la maison Granger. " par contre Hermione remarque que la magie est plus forte avec Severus. Elle se retourne vers lui et il lui murmure, qu'il va lui expliquer plus tard.

Molly Weasley arrive avec son mari. Elle prend la jeune sorcière dans ses bras. Arthur lui demande de lui donner autorité à punir lui même son fils. Il lui promets de la tenir au courant. Hermione accepte. Ils retirent Ron de l'école. Sirius vient là voir et lui dit, qu'il est là, à la demande de son filleul inquiet pour elle. C'est le cas aussi pour le petit groupe.

Hermione ensuite demande aux garçons pourquoi avoir reconnu sa maison? Blaise se dit que c'est le moment pour la vérité.

"Tu le mérites. Nos raisons sont simple pour nous les serpentards. Nous sommes amoureux de toi et ton bonheur est le nôtre. "

Hermione les regarde un par un sans rien dire sous le chocs. Les cinq sorciers l'embrasse. ils repartent tous retrouver les filles.

Au bout de trente minutes toute l'école est au courant de l'affrontement et de ce qui suit.


	9. Chapitre 5 (05-24 10:59:27)

Chapitre 5:

La révélation du professeur Rogue

Hermione passe son après midi à la bibliothèque avec Théodore pour leurs devoir. Marcus, Blaise et Drago ainsi qu'Adrian sont en entrainement quidditch. Peu avant le repas elle rejoint Pansy et Daphné.

Daphné lui demande comment sa première journée se passe? La jeune sorcière lui dit, qu'elle est un peu fatiguer. Pansy lui demande:

"Tu as fais quoi pendant tes vacances?"

Hermione lui explique qu'elle visite d'autres pays, la France, la Russie et la Chine. Elle leur montre en expliquant, qu'en Chine un guérisseur purifie, le mot graver dur son bras et comme il ne peut pas tout retirer. Il fait un tatouage dessus. Les deux filles choquent en l'entendant et en le voyant.

Pansy lui dit, qu'elle doit le dire aux Garçons. Mais surtout à Drago. Il se sent coupable. Ce jour-là, il veut l'aider. Mais il a peur que l'on fait du mal à sa mère. Ces cinq serpentards sont amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois, c'est sur le quai 9\3. Pendant leur première année.

Hermione comprend les paroles de son amie. Mais sans vraiment les comprendre. Daphné continue en expliquant, que se n'est pas par choix mais pour survivre et pour leur famille. Ils s'en veulent énormément pour le mal, qui lui on fait. Au même moment les garçons arrivent.

Harry embrasse Pansy. Neville fait de même avec Daphné. Hermione reçoit un baiser des cinq autres. Adrian leur demande de quoi elles parlent avant leur arriver? La Griffondor répond, qu'elle leur parle de ses tatouages. Elle en a quatre. Puis leur demande si eux en ont? Neville oui, c'est des plantes qu'il étudie en herboristerie, sur son bras gauche. Harry c'est un dragon, il se situe le côté droit. Adrien lui a les tétons percer. Les autres non.

Puis ce petit groupe entre dans la grande salle. Hermione regarde les garçons avant de leur dire, qu'elle doit leur parler, d'une chose importante. Tous se regardent sauf les filles. Ensuite, ils parlent de demain, ils n'ont pas cours. Ils décident d'aller tous à Près-au-lard.

Après le repas, Hermione se dirige vers les cachots pendant que le reste du groupe part dans la salle commune.

Severus l'invite à s'assoir en face de lui et demande ce qu'elle veut boire? La jeune sorcière lui demande un thé fruit rouge. Puis il lui demande:

"Est ce que sa va?"

"Je vais bien. Je fais avec et je ne suis pas seule. "

"J'ai trouvé une potion pour rendre la mémoire à tes parents. "

"Sa ne sert à rien. "

"Mais... Je ne comprends pas. "

"Severus, personne ne le sait. "

"Tu peux me faire confiance. "

"Mes parents sont morts. Je les ai retrouvé et je leurs ai rendu la mémoire. Mais ils sont morts deux semaines plus tard, dans un accident la route. J'étais seule pour leur enterrement. "

"Pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne?"

"Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire face. "

"Ensuite?"

"J'appris que j'ai été adoptée. "

Severus la regarde dans les yeux avant de lui dire, qu'il y dix-huit ans, sa mère accouche d'un bébé. Mais le père n'est pas le siens. Elle lui dit, que l'enfant est mort. lors de sa demande pour récupérer l'héritage de la famille Prince. Il apprit que l'enfant est en vie.

Hermione comprend alors, que ce bébé c'est elle. Severus se lève. Va vers la fenêtre et reprit la parole:

"Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas."

"Est ce tu crois que je peux faire partie de ta vie. "

"Je... Suis... Heureuse. J'ai un frère. Tu es mon grand frère. Je te veux dans ma vie. "

"Merci, princesse. "

"Qui est mon père?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais mère peut nous le dire. "

"Elle n'est pas morte?"

"Si mais elle a un tableau. Est ce que tu veux la voir et lui demander?"

"Je... Pas pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prête. "

"Si tu veux demain après midi on peut aller à gringotte. Ainsi nous le sauront. "

"Sa me va. "

Hermione, une heure plus tard, part. Elle va dans la salle commune. Elle monte dans sa chambre, pour prendre une douche. En voyant la salle vide. Puis elle va, à la recherche du groupe. Ils sont tous dans la chambre de Draco.

La jeune sorcière sourit en les voyants tous ensembles. Hermione s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau, pendant qu'ils se mettent en face. Elle commence:

"Bon, pour commencer, j'ai deux nouvelles."

Hermione défie le sort qui cache le tatouage. Draco ferme les yeux. Elle lui dit de regarder. Les hommes choquent en voyant à la place de "sang de bourbe", un tatouage. Elle leur explique. Harry sentit un poids se retirer.

Drago dit, qu'il s'en veut. Hermione se lève. S'accroupit devant lui et lui explique, qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. La jeune sorcière comprend même qu'une famille passe avant tout. Elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue. La Griffondor reprend:

"Cet été j'ai appris que j'ai été adoptée. Ce soir, j'ai appris qu'il se trouve que j'ai un grand frère. Le professeur Severus Rogue-Prince. Pour finir, dernière révélation nous avons la même mère mais pas le père. "

Harry vient prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en lui disant, qu'il est là pour elle. Pour ensuite sortir avec Pansy, Daphné et Neville.

Hermione attend la réaction de Blaise, Théodore, Draco, Adrian et Marcus.


	10. Chapitre 5 (05-29 07:43:05)

Chapitre 5:

Premier jour de cours

Et règlement de compte avec Ronald

Hermione après sa douche et s'être habiller se rend dans la grande salle. Elle y rejoins Daphné et Pansy, pour le petit déjeuner. La petite amie de Neville la prévient que son amie n'est pas du matin. Tant qu'elle n'a pas sa dose de café. Les garçons viennent les rejoindre peut de temps après. Draco s'assoit à coter de la jeune sorcière commence. Les quatre autres à la droite de Malefoy.

Draco l'étonne en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Puis le courrier arrive, elle reçu, une lettre de Severus Rogue qui souhaite la voir. Pourquoi se pose ses amis. Pour elle la seule raison qui lui vient en tête c'est pour parler de Ron.

La matinée se passe assez bien. En cours, ce petit groupe s'agrandit avec Luna, Sean, Dean et Grégory. Ils s'assoient tous ensemble. Ronald reste seul. Il ne supporte pas de voir Harry et Hermione avec les serpents. Il sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose vite. Il ne peut pas perdre les efforts, qu'il fait pour la réalisation de son plan.

En métamorphose ils apprennent à devenir des animagus. En potion, le cours dure peux de temps, il donne les livres pour les recherche et les devoirs. Au moment ou ils partent vers leur salle commune. Hermione qui parle avec Théo à se moment-là. Elle pousse un cri strident. Quand la jeune sorcière sentit que l'on la tire brutalement en arrière.

Hermione s'énerve à cause de cette brutalité et lui dit de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il lui dit:

"Je veux te parler. "

"Tu peux venir et me demander de discuter avec toi?"

"Se sont des mangemorts. Tu crois qu'ils veulent quoi de toi, la sang de bourbe? Ils veulent te baiser. Quand cela sera fait ils te laisseront. Alors tu vas m'obéir."

"Maintenant tu vas m'écouter dans deux heures nous allons parler, rendez-vous devant le grand chêne."

"Monsieur Weasley pour avoir utiliser une remarque interdite, je vous donne un investissement", répond le professeur de potion.

Hermione va rejoindre son grand frère. Pendant que Théodore parle de la jeune sorcière avec son professeur. Car il se trouve inquiet pour elle. Celui-ci lui dit d'être présent pendant la confrontation. Le professeur sourit en disant cela, il croit qu'avec les livres elle peut avoir trouver une solution unique qui vaux le détour.

Théodore arrive au moment ou sa sorcière utilise le sort pour copier un souvenir. Ensuite envois une lettre et demande la nouvelle chouette d'Harry. Tous lui demande à qui elle vient d'écrire? La jeune sorcière répond simplement que tout va être révéler au moment venue. Draco dit qu'il veut lui mettre un coup. Hermione lui demande s'il sait se battre? Il répond non. Mais peux lui demander des conseils. Ce souvenir les font tous sourire.

Deux heures plus tard Hermione se dirige vers le chêne et se remémore son plan. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas. C'est que tous les cinq serpentards, Neville et Harry, la surveillent de loin.

Ron est déjà présent. Il lui tend une bouteille d'eau. En lui disant qui faisait trop chaud et il a peur qu'elle est soif. La jeune sorcière prit la parole'

"Ron je sais que tu me trompe."

"Tu t'imagines des choses qui sont fausses. Je t'aime."

"Je t'ai vu hier avec Lavande. "

"Tu dis des bêtises je ne la vois plus depuis des mois."

Hermione ouvre sa bouteille. Au moment ou elle va la boire. Elle sen, l'odeur du parfum et le dentifrice de Ron. Tout de suite, comprit et la vide sur la tête du sorcier. En lui disant:

"Tu es vraiment con. Tu crois vraiment que je suis idiote?"

Ronald Weasley ne dit rien avant de reprendre dans son sac une nouvelle bouteille et répond:

"Tu vas être une bonne sang de bourbe et tu vas boire cette bouteille. Je te promets de bien de traitée si tu obéis à mes ordres. En commençant, par me donner ta virginité. Je veux plus de pouvoir. Je veux pouvoir te baiser quand et ou je veux. Sois une bonne petite pute de sang de bourbe."

Les garçons qui se cachent plus loin sortent de l'ombre. Mais les deux sorciers ne font pas attention à eux. Hermione s'occupe de mettre un coup dans le service trois pièces de Ron. Qui est par terre après avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

Hermione qui ne voit pas encore ses amis dit:

"Moi, Hermione Granger sorcière de première génération de ma maison. Je fais appel à la magie et au rite, de ma maison pour punir les personnes qui mettent en cause mon sang et mon bien être."

"La maison Pucey reconnait, la maison Granger."

"La maison Zabini reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La maison Nott reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Potter reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Malefoy reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Flint reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Londubat reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Lupin reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La famille Black reconnait, la maison Granger. "

"La maison Price reconnait, la maison Granger. " par contre Hermione remarque que la magie est plus forte avec Severus. Elle se retourne vers lui et il lui murmure, qu'il va lui expliquer plus tard.

Molly Weasley arrive avec son mari. Elle prend la jeune sorcière dans ses bras. Arthur lui demande de lui donner autorité à punir lui même son fils. Il lui promets de la tenir au courant. Hermione accepte. Ils retirent Ron de l'école. Sirius vient là voir et lui dit, qu'il est là, à la demande de son filleul inquiet pour elle. C'est le cas aussi pour le petit groupe.

Hermione ensuite demande aux garçons pourquoi avoir reconnu sa maison? Blaise se dit que c'est le moment pour la vérité.

"Tu le mérites. Nos raisons sont simple pour nous les serpentards. Nous sommes amoureux de toi et ton bonheur est le nôtre. "

Hermione les regarde un par un sans rien dire sous le chocs. Les cinq sorciers l'embrasse. ils repartent tous retrouver les filles.

Au bout de trente minutes toute l'école est au courant de l'affrontement et de ce qui suit.


	11. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6:

La révélation du professeur Rogue

Hermione passe son après midi à la bibliothèque avec Théodore pour leurs devoir. Marcus, Blaise et Drago ainsi qu'Adrian sont en entrainement quidditch. Peu avant le repas elle rejoint Pansy et Daphné.

Daphné lui demande comment sa première journée se passe? La jeune sorcière lui dit, qu'elle est un peu fatiguer. Pansy lui demande:

"Tu as fais quoi pendant tes vacances?"

Hermione lui explique qu'elle visite d'autres pays, la France, la Russie et la Chine. Elle leur montre en expliquant, qu'en Chine un guérisseur purifie, le mot graver dur son bras et comme il ne peut pas tout retirer. Il fait un tatouage dessus. Les deux filles choquent en l'entendant et en le voyant.

Pansy lui dit, qu'elle doit le dire aux Garçons. Mais surtout à Drago. Il se sent coupable. Ce jour-là, il veut l'aider. Mais il a peur que l'on fait du mal à sa mère. Ces cinq serpentards sont amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois, c'est sur le quai 9\3. Pendant leur première année.

Hermione comprend les paroles de son amie. Mais sans vraiment les comprendre. Daphné continue en expliquant, que se n'est pas par choix mais pour survivre et pour leur famille. Ils s'en veulent énormément pour le mal, qui lui on fait. Au même moment les garçons arrivent.

Harry embrasse Pansy. Neville fait de même avec Daphné. Hermione reçoit un baiser des cinq autres. Adrian leur demande de quoi elles parlent avant leur arriver? La Griffondor répond, qu'elle leur parle de ses tatouages. Elle en a quatre. Puis leur demande si eux en ont? Neville oui, c'est des plantes qu'il étudie en herboristerie, sur son bras gauche. Harry c'est un dragon, il se situe le côté droit. Adrien lui a les tétons percer. Les autres non.

Puis ce petit groupe entre dans la grande salle. Hermione regarde les garçons avant de leur dire, qu'elle doit leur parler, d'une chose importante. Tous se regardent sauf les filles. Ensuite, ils parlent de demain, ils n'ont pas cours. Ils décident d'aller tous à Près-au-lard.

Après le repas, Hermione se dirige vers les cachots pendant que le reste du groupe part dans la salle commune.

Severus l'invite à s'assoir en face de lui et demande ce qu'elle veut boire? La jeune sorcière lui demande un thé fruit rouge. Puis il lui demande:

"Est ce que sa va?"

"Je vais bien. Je fais avec et je ne suis pas seule. "

"J'ai trouvé une potion pour rendre la mémoire à tes parents. "

"Sa ne sert à rien. "

"Mais... Je ne comprends pas. "

"Severus, personne ne le sait. "

"Tu peux me faire confiance. "

"Mes parents sont morts. Je les ai retrouvé et je leurs ai rendu la mémoire. Mais ils sont morts deux semaines plus tard, dans un accident la route. J'étais seule pour leur enterrement. "

"Pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne?"

"Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire face. "

"Ensuite?"

"J'appris que j'ai été adoptée. "

Severus la regarde dans les yeux avant de lui dire, qu'il y dix-huit ans, sa mère accouche d'un bébé. Mais le père n'est pas le siens. Elle lui dit, que l'enfant est mort. lors de sa demande pour récupérer l'héritage de la famille Prince. Il apprit que l'enfant est en vie.

Hermione comprend alors, que ce bébé c'est elle. Severus se lève. Va vers la fenêtre et reprit la parole:

"Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas."

"Est ce tu crois que je peux faire partie de ta vie. "

"Je... Suis... Heureuse. J'ai un frère. Tu es mon grand frère. Je te veux dans ma vie. "

"Merci, princesse. "

"Qui est mon père?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais mère peut nous le dire. "

"Elle n'est pas morte?"

"Si mais elle a un tableau. Est ce que tu veux la voir et lui demander?"

"Je... Pas pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prête. "

"Si tu veux demain après midi on peut aller à gringotte. Ainsi nous le sauront. "

"Sa me va. "

Hermione, une heure plus tard, part. Elle va dans la salle commune. Elle monte dans sa chambre, pour prendre une douche. En voyant la salle vide. Puis elle va, à la recherche du groupe. Ils sont tous dans la chambre de Draco.

La jeune sorcière sourit en les voyants tous ensembles. Hermione s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau, pendant qu'ils se mettent en face. Elle commence:

"Bon, pour commencer, j'ai deux nouvelles."

Hermione défie le sort qui cache le tatouage. Draco ferme les yeux. Elle lui dit de regarder. Les hommes choquent en voyant à la place de "sang de bourbe", un tatouage. Elle leur explique. Harry sentit un poids se retirer.

Drago dit, qu'il s'en veut. Hermione se lève. S'accroupit devant lui et lui explique, qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. La jeune sorcière comprend même qu'une famille passe avant tout. Elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue. La Griffondor reprend:

"Cet été j'ai appris que j'ai été adoptée. Ce soir, j'ai appris qu'il se trouve que j'ai un grand frère. Le professeur Severus Rogue-Prince. Pour finir, dernière révélation nous avons la même mère mais pas le père. "

Harry vient prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en lui disant, qu'il est là pour elle. Pour ensuite sortir avec Pansy, Daphné et Neville.

Hermione attend la réaction de Blaise, Théodore, Draco, Adrian et Marcus.


	12. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7:

La réaction des serpentards

La révélation d'Hermione

Hermione reste sans parler et attend. Adrien est le premier à réagir. Il s'approche, de la jeune sorcière et la tire vers le lit. Pour l'asseoir sur lui. Ensuite cache sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle continue de fixer les autres.

Blaise et Théodore se lèvent et viennent la serrer dans leurs bras et lui dire: "merci". Marcus lui réagi mal. Il se lève et sort de la chambre. Draco sort de sa stupeur et dit:

"Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien fait. J'aurais voulu t'aider. Mais il y avait mes parents."

"Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. "

"Si j... "

"Est ce que c'est toi qui a déclenché la guerre?"

"Non"

"Est ce que c'est toi qui nous a attrapé dans cette forêt?"

"Non"

"Est ce que c'est toi qui ma torturer?"

"Non"

"Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce que toi et les autres avez du faire pour rester en vie. Vous êtes tous des survivants. "

Hermione leur dépose ensuite un baiser chacun sur le coin des lèvres. Leur dit ensuite, qu'elle va aller voir Marcus. Adrian l'accompagne devant la chambre de Flint. La jeune sorcière tape doucement. Elle attend un moment. Elle utilise un halomora pour l'ouvrir.

Marcus est sous la douche. Hermione l'attend assise sur le lit. Le sorcier sortit avec une serviette autour de sa taille. En la voyant il baisse la tête. La sorcière se lève et va vers lui. Avec sa main lève le menton de cet homme. Puis lui demande, ce qui se passe? Il lui dit, sans la regarder. Qu'il croit que les cinq serpentards ne sont pas pour elle. Celà à cause du mal, qui lui on fait. Mais parce qui sait passer pendant la guerre.

Hermione le sert dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille, qu'elle ne leur en veut pas. Elle est heureuse, d'être là, avec eux. Marcus se penche et l'embrasse. Il est tendre. Puis il lui demande l'entrée. Quand le baiser finit. La Griffondor sort de la chambre. Pour aller dormir.

Dans la nuit, des cauchemars la fait crier. Casper, le familier d'Hermione n'arrive pas à la réveiller va chercher de l'aide. Ce chien trouve Draco dans la salle commune. Il lui attrape la manche et l'entraîne avec lui.

Draco entre et comprit. Il s'approche et essai de la réveiller. Mais n'y arrive pas. Alors il s'allonge à coter et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Elle se calme. Comme il ne veut pas la laisser. Il s'endort en l'ayant dans ses bras.

Vers huit heures, Hermione se réveille en étant moins fatiguer que d'habitude. Par contre se demande qui dort avec. Elle se pose la question quand elle vit des bras entourant sa taille. En tournant, la tête, elle vit Draco qui est entrain de la regarder. Il lui explique comment il se trouve dans son lit. La jeune sorcière l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres et lui dit merci. Le serpentard lui dit:

"Princesse, je pense que tu dois le dire aux autres. Rester seul n'est pas bon. Un de nous pouvons dormir à tour de rôle avec toi. Je sais que tu n'accepterai pas toutes les nuits. Alors une fois tous les deux jours"

"Tu as raison. "

Pendant qu'Hermione part prendre une douche Draco va voir les quatre autres. Il leur explique ce qui sait passer cette nuit. Blaise attend que la sorcière descend. Il la prend dans les bras et lui demande de quoi elle rêve, pour avoir si peur? Elle ne répond pas. Mais ses yeux s'assombrit. Adrian lui murmure:

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment."

"Quand tu seras prête nous serons tous là, pour toi. "

"Marcus à raison princesse", répondit Draco.

Théodore ne dit rien et observe. Puis ces six personnes vont rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle.

Pendant qu'ils parlent de son nouveau statue. Neville pose la question:

"Tes parents adoptifs réagissent comment?"

Hermione baisse la tête en répondant, qu'ils ne sont au courant. Que sa ne change rien. Harry la regarde et explique, qu'elle ne peut pas rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Hermione secoue la tête en disant non. Théodore la fixe en lui demande ce qui se passe vraiment? Elle respire doucement avant de dire:

"Mes parents sont morts. "

"Comment?" Demande Harry.

"Quand j'ai quitté le Terrier peut de temps après la bataille final. Je suis allée en Australie. Je lui ai rendu, la mémoire. Par contre deux semaines plus tard, j'étais entrain de préparer nôtre départ quand on sonne à la porte. C'était la police. Il m'annonce la mort de mes parents par un chauffard ivre. "

"Mais... Pourquoi tu ne n'as rien dit?"

"Harry je ne voulais pas le croire moi même. "

Neville se sent coupable pour cette question. Harry comprend qu'en ayant fait passer, de nombreuses fois Ron avant sa petite sœur. Qu'elle juge bon de rien lui dire. Blaise dit:

"Je te propose une sortie ce matin en ville."

"Oui"

"Ne t'inquiète pas elle a dit oui se matin. Pour que l'un d'entre nous reste avec elle la nuit. "

"Princesse se sera un rendez vous avec nous cinq. "

"Oui et ?"

"Tu accepte?"

"Oui Théodore. "

L'un après l'autre l'embrasse. Adrien l'embrasse timidement, Marcus avec avidité, Draco c'est de la possession. Blaise doucement et Théodore c'est simplement.


End file.
